


They Made It

by CrazyLarryLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLarryLove/pseuds/CrazyLarryLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry come out at the first concert after One Direction's break</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Made It

One Direction have finally come back from their long and well deserved break and are wrapping up the first concert in two years. Harry gets nervous as the piano starts playing their last song. The crowd gasps as everyone recognizes the gentle notes. Harry look across Liam and over to where Louis standing at his mic between Liam and Niall. He takes a deep breath and starts singing “If I could fly, I’d be coming right back home to you I think I might give up everything, just ask me to” As Liam finishes the first verse, Harry takes his mic off the stand and walks over to Louis. Harry looks right into Louis’ eyes and sings the chorus “For your eyes only, I’ll show you my heart, for when you’re lonely and forget who you are, I’m missing half of me when we’re apart, now you know me, for your eyes only, for your eyes only” Louis’ breath catches in his throat as he realizes what Harry is doing. As the chorus finishes Louis’ eyes are beginning to water. He sings his part right back to Harry “I’ve got scars even though they can’t always be seen, and pain gets hard, but now you’re here and I don’t feel a thing” By the end of of Louis’ part Harry has a few tears running down his face. Louis and Harry are locked into their own world, the crowd doesn’t matter, it’s just the two of them. They all sing the chorus together, but Harry and Louis don’t pay any attention to Liam and Niall. Harry and Louis’ duet comes and they sing the part to each other like they’ve never been able to before. “I can feel your heart inside of mine, I feel it, I feel it, I’m going out of my mind, I feel it, I feel it, know that I’m just wasting time, and I” Then Harry sings his part while grabbing Louis’ hand “Hope that you don’t run from me” Louis takes his mic off of his stand and gets closer to Harry while lacing their fingers together.The four boys finish out the song with tears in their eyes. Louis and Harry only focused on each other and everyone else focused on them. After Harry sings the last line, Louis pulls him in and crashes their lips together. The entire stadium has been silent and in tears the entire song, but as Harry and Louis kiss, everyone erupts in cheers. Harry and Louis break apart with a teary laugh and look around the stadium. Liam and Niall hug the two and congratulate them on finally coming out. The four leave the stage after many thanks and many more tears. Backstage when Harry and Louis are finally alone and in each others arms. Louis whispers “We did it” and Harry laughs a teary laugh then kisses Louis. They did it.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time posting anything I've written so please comment what you think! My tumblr is http://crazylarrylove123.tumblr.com/ please check it out if you want. Thank you!


End file.
